


【花藤】《HANA，hana》

by beitingming



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 花藤





	【花藤】《HANA，hana》

【SD/花藤】《HANA，hana》

HANA·hana  
by:ivan

一直以來，他在我心中，總是高昂著頭，驕傲地看著前方——

-上-

札幌的夏天是花的味道，剛踏上這塊土地的時候，花形笑著和藤真說。

神奈川有著深深的綠和深深的藍，可北海道的色彩卻奪目地讓人暈眩，像極了直接從水彩色管裡擠出來的顏料，直接鋪灑在畫布上，沒有調和過的純粹。

不是感覺是白色的嗎？藤真想了想，比畫著下雪的樣子。

可現在是夏天嘛。

可惜啊，花形君，我們是來比賽的，或者你向學校申請來個北海道旅遊怎樣？

要是稱霸全國了或許會來個札幌1日遊，對這個學校我就這麼大的指望。

其實可以自己去玩啊，比賽結束後我們去藻岩山吧，在中央區離這裡不是很近嗎，介紹上說這個季節晚上10點前都可以。

你還真是……不過要是跟著藤真君，大概晚歸也可以被原諒吧，真想看看河村先生無可奈何的表情啊。

我也這麼想，於是就說好了，別到時候光顧著哭鼻子什麼都忘記了。

是啊，真的哭了，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，花形摘下眼鏡就著衣袖擦拭，可就像止不住般，衣袖濕成一片眼睛也還濕潤著。

[這麼大的個子，卻哭成這樣，不怕難看嗎？]

大腦裡出現這樣的話，熟悉的聲音，帶著驕傲或不屑，但其實嘴角卻是笑盈盈地，然後，會用力地拍著自己，明明比自己矮了大截，卻硬是搭上自己的肩膀說著[今天決定請你去中華街吃料理了！]

記憶裡有過幾次這樣的情節，所以才會如此自然地出現在這時的腦海裡，那時總有著各種各樣的原因，不變的是那個傢伙說著的話語與他那拌著話語而翹起的嘴角。

可現在，卻只有大腦能感受了。

那個總是昂著頭的身影，沒有看著自己，白色的紗布纏繞著離他眼睛不遠的上方，閉著的碧色的眸子在眼皮下顫動，嘴唇被牙齒緊緊地咬著。

紅色的血，從紗布里滲出，殷殷的粉紅。

膝蓋抓得紅紅地，還留下指甲的痕跡，縱然是上了麻藥還是無法遏制地疼痛，縫針的時候手緊緊握在那裡，花形象伸出自己的手去讓他握住，可現實卻只能隔著玻璃看著裡面的一切，與一切的過程。

牧說，你臉上沾著血了。

花形愣塄，下意識地用衣袖去擦。牧看著他，平靜地說道：那血就是你衣服上的。

綠色運動服上暈開的紅色血痕。

是藤真的。

花形摩挲著臉上濕潤的地方，淚的鹹味與血的腥味交替著串入鼻腔，到最後融為一體，直衝腦門。

“混蛋！！”一拳打向前面的牆壁，粉塵從指縫滑落。

牧是在離開醫院的時候見到南的，在醫院的門口，南坐在樓梯的末端。

他也看見了牧，連忙站起，像個作錯事的小孩。

是啊，做錯事的小孩，他本來就是個作錯事的小孩。

牧看了他一眼，微微地皺著眉頭，南則站在原地，一隻手伸進口袋裏，像是緊緊抓著什麼東西。

還是不知道該說什麼，或者說想說的有，卻還是無法開個頭，生怕一但往前走一步，之前比賽上那殘紅的一幕就會讓一向冷靜的自己都模糊了理智，牧只是微微張開了嘴，但又馬上轉身離開了。

留著南在原地。

比賽結束後就跑來了，隊友們關於勝利的歡呼與事後對他的開解，都讓他覺得礙眼礙耳，還沒回到駐地，把包一扔給岸本，穿著運動服就跑來。

口袋裏有一直隨身帶著的藥，訓練也好，比賽也好，從打籃球那天開始，就一直備著的藥。

用過很多瓶了，為自己也為隊友。

[啊……南你這麼怕受傷嗎？怎麼總帶著藥啊？]曾經隊友一邊塗著自己拿來的藥一邊嬉笑著[真像膽小鬼啊……]

“膽小鬼呢……”默默地蹲在樓梯旁，握著那藥，呢喃著。

藤真倒下的那一刻，花形從候補席上衝了進去。

如果沒有看到事後藤真滿面的血跡，誰也不會知道這樣的衝撞結果會是怎樣。

結果——普通的衝撞？惡意的衝撞？還是……

於是花形的行為就更像是一種下意識，從衝撞時身體接觸那一刻開始，他就下意識地感覺到了事態發展。

就像以前下意識地會感覺到藤真那近似於天馬行空般傳球最後會到達的路線，或許當籃球從藤真手裡出去的那瞬間，所謂腦電波也傳達到他身上了，或許。

紅色的血，真真實實的紅色的血，渲染著藤真也渲染著花形。

他扶上了藤真，閉著眼睛的藤真上半身靠在半跪在地上的花形的胸前，搭在地上的腳在掙扎中摩擦著落在地上的血痕，藤真想用手去摸上自己的額頭，卻在半空中被花形攔住了，握著他的手叫他不要亂動。

救護人員來的時候花形把藤真抱上了擔架，藤真的手在半空中一次次揮擺著，花形握上去的時候感受到了之前所沒有的顫抖，藤真的手顫抖著卻很有力，他對藤真大聲說了很多，在他耳邊大聲說了很多。

當時的場面十分混亂，混亂而嘈雜，耳膜嗡嗡做響說出來的話連自己都聽不清楚，就像飛機下落那最後的衝刺，耳朵什麼也聽不見，只感覺嘴巴張開張開不斷地張開。

終究藤真還是把手放了下去，輕輕地搭在胸前，花形把手抽出的時候發現手掌上的血也留在了藤真的手上，那是他抱著藤真的時候，藤真身上的血。

地板上的血痕馬上就會有人來清理乾淨，比賽在短暫暫停後還會繼續，分數板還會翻轉……

可屬於藤真健司高二年級的夏天，就在比賽還沒開始多久後，啞然而止。

2009.1.15 to be continued.

HANA·hana  
by:ivan

-中-

海南隊進入八強的比賽結束後，牧就去了醫院，在經過樓梯的時候多瞟了幾眼，那裡空空蕩蕩沒有一人。

提著全隊集資購買的大西瓜，在敲病房門的時候牧突然覺得有點好笑。

今天的比賽高三的學長在賽前動員會上說著[為翔陽報仇]，牧驚訝道原來在神奈川內部鬥爭這麼激烈一到全國賽就這麼抱成一團了？

學長說[那是當然我們現在代表的是神奈川了而不僅僅是海南，我們要把翔陽的份一起加油]。

牧想要是被藤真聽到這話大概不會樂意，是一定不會樂意——但學長們各個激情澎湃也就讓他沒有繼續詢問下去。

然後就是這個西瓜。

按道理不是送花嗎？可一群大男生走到花店對面了卻沒一個人敢於站出來，集體徘徊時高一的神說，那不如買點其他的吧，比較MAN的探病禮物。

買西瓜的時候倒熱鬧，每人捧著一個，人人都號稱自己手上的最好。

於是拿著隊長冊封的[最最好]的西瓜走進病房，牧看到藤真躺在床上病床上看著前面的電視，白色的繃帶依舊纏繞在頭上，栗色的劉海被剪短了留下了短短的頭髮。

發現牧進來的藤真不好意思地摸摸頭上的短髮，牧注意到他的左手靠近手腕處還塗著棕色的藥水。

“我拒絶了好久最後還是被護士給剪掉了，他們可真忍心啊。”

“這都是小問題吧，額頭那裡還好嗎？”

聽牧這麼一說，藤真眼睛突然視線渙散，直直地立坐在床上，沉默三秒，突然肩膀一軟，“好痛。”

“喲……我還以為你會在海南隊西瓜面前撐住呢。”

“啊……原本是這樣打算的，但實在不行了……”藤真眥牙列齒吸了口氣“幫我拿下止痛藥吧，就在你那西瓜旁邊。”

“一天吃幾顆？這東西不能隨便吃吧？”牧拿起白色瓶子盯著上面的標籤“年紀輕輕，當心吃出毛病。”

“牧你把你那如‘怪物’般的手臂給我咬兩口難說我就不痛了”藤真招著手示意他快點拿來“不然我真要痛得去咬你了。”

牧好氣地叉著手看著這個把藥搶到手的藤真皺著眉頭扭著蓋子，倒出一顆塞進嘴巴里。

止痛藥進嘴巴了後張開的嘴卻閉不起了，藥在舌苔上，嘴巴張著，一臉‘完蛋了’的表情，“水……”

“喲？”牧四周張望“還真沒看見有水。”

“……”藥衣溶化，苦味透過舌頭佔領整個味覺，藤真面部扭曲。

“我去買水？”牧指指門外。

“算了，等你來了什麼都該溶完了”藤真皺著眉頭做出很大幅度的嚥口水動作，喉結一個蠕動，眼睛瞪大幾秒後吐了口氣“我把它吞了。”

中午街邊拉麵館裡總是堆滿了人，都是學生和上班族。札幌可是日本第一個的拉麵城市，按照藤真帶來札幌的旅遊指南上說的[拉麵街]去吃拉麵是沒有希望了，在醫院附近的拉麵館裡來一碗也就成了妥協的結果。

早上花形來醫院的時候，剛一進門就看見藤真用著極其鄙視的眼神介紹著手裡醫院發的早餐，說著[雖然我是來住院的不是來吃飯的，好歹也不要像動物園嘛]。

花形晃晃手裡提著的從大通公園附近的中餐廳買到的餃子，在神奈川時藤真就很喜歡拉著他去橫濱中華街，昨天晚上專門去問了旅館工作人員那裡有小吃賣，好調劑調劑藤真其實並不隨便的胃。

[這個我收下了，但也只能算早餐]餃子的到來像是點燃了藤真對美食的激情，突然興奮起來的他轉身從放在枕頭邊的包裡抽出一本書[札幌旅遊指南，這上面這麼多美食，不吃真的可惜……]

提著打包好的食盒花形快步趕回醫院，雖說藤真這麼大個人了不該還這麼擔心的，但畢竟有傷在身，[安心]這種事還是要親歷親為才放心。

因為加快了腳步提著的食盒有些微的湯汁灑了出來，花形走到街邊長椅旁停下，把食盒和袋子放在椅子上，理了理外袋，再一起捧了起來。

站起來的時候卻看見一個人。

是南烈，玉豐的9號南烈。

南烈也像是吃了一驚，立在那裡雙眼直盯著花形。

“呵……”花形把食盒放置一旁，抬抬眼鏡笑道“真巧呢……”

電視節目旁的時間顯示已經過了1點，中午的新聞結束，體育台開始轉播比賽了，藤真伸長脖子望望門外，還是沒有人的樣子。

花形怎麼還沒回來？

“中午店裡人總是很多，自然要慢一點。”牧放下手中的報紙“餓了的話先吃西瓜？”

“……啊，牧你這個只知道看金融版面的傢伙今天怎麼一直和這個西瓜過不去？”藤真把手邊的遙控器扔給牧“無聊的話就換台看經濟台吧。”

力道恰好，遙控器就這麼落到了牧手上。

那一瞬間遙控器像是變成了籃球，不像是藤真坐在病床上隨意地把遙控器扔給他，倒像是在籃球場上藤真的一個精妙傳球。

牧看著手上的遙控器，望著前方的病房裡的垃圾桶，突然忍笑了起來。

“哎？”藤真莫名其妙中。

“好巧。”花形手插口袋，卻也站得筆直。

相對地，南則像是心事重重肩膀無力。

“呵——”

無論什麼理由也好，傷害就是傷害，說著[不是故意的]，或者[還不是為了什麼什麼]，都是廢話。沒有誰會熱衷於毫無理由地傷害他人，但大凡傷害之後的傷痕卻是絶絶對對。

離眉骨就差那麼一點點，離太陽穴就差那麼一點點，深入髮際的傷痕。

就那麼一層皮，縫針的時候連麻藥都無法止住的疼痛，在疼痛中被抓紅的腿上的肌膚，被剪掉的落到地板上的栗色頭髮。

說不恨，那是假的，說[可以原諒]，那是假的。或許未來的某天會理解你不惜一切得到勝利的心情和舉動，但在當下是絶對不會原諒你所造成的傷害。

無關乎翔陽的勝與敗，僅僅是關於藤真健司這個人。

“南烈”花形載下眼鏡“我真的很想揍你——”

男人與男人之間的問題，就要用拳頭來解決。

做音樂是這樣，籃球也是這樣。NBA球場從不缺少這個。當年賈巴爾和凱文·昆內特比賽中發生了口角並且動起手來，克米特·華盛頓幫忙賈巴爾打便宜手，就擊中了魯迪·湯姆賈諾維奇的面部致使面部嚴重受傷在醫院住上了幾個星期。

不過NBA球員打架不過是停停賽或者罰點錢，而這裡則是[不能打籃球]。

除了學習和籃球，花形在打架上也沒吃過什麼虧，高一時候學校籃球隊裡有個高三的學長出於嫉妒也好不滿也罷，在對抗訓練的時候小動作大犯規什麼都衝著藤真來，那時主力地位還沒明朗的藤真忍氣吞聲，事後倒是花形把那人教訓了一頓。

藤真知道這件事的時候已經是高三學長集體離開籃球隊後了，說到這個事的時候他說他曾經佩服過花形可以讓學長沒有報復他而且真還隻字不提，末了拍拍他肩膀說[以後就不要這樣了，不然不能打籃球的。]

那時花形屬於翔陽籃球隊裡[候補的候補]，在這個輩分等級嚴重的學校高一能當主力的也就只有一個藤真健司。花形說[就算被開除了又怎樣呢？]，十足的候補的候補的‘無所謂心態’。

[我還想以後和花形君一起在球場上比賽啊……]

說這話的時候是去年的秋天，箱根滿山的紅楓印證著這是神奈川最美麗的季節，楓葉隨著秋風在車窗外打著轉兒，藤真按下車窗的時候那些楓葉也隨之灌進車廂裡，像貼紙般地趴在了藤真臉上。

腦海裡無法磨滅藤真和牧對決的那一刻，雙雙躍起後雙雙從高空下墜的他們，在那一刻兩人眼睛裡所迸射出的火花除了驚訝還有的就是興奮。在那一刻花形深深地感受到了一種被叫做[距離]的東西，在那一刻的藤真，完全無關於他。

不能說沒有羡慕過牧，牧先於球場上糾葛住了藤真。可在這秋風紅楓裡，無關於籃球的藤真健司卻更鮮活地在坐在那裡。或許籃球只能陪伴他們中的絶大多數人到高中，他們本身都是有太多不屬於籃球的人生。

高二時有機會上場了，藤真每次傳球在精妙之餘都透露出對他的深深信任。那時花形突然覺得，籃球場上的信任，終究還是源於生活中。

“哈……哈……”

“呵……小子，看來你就會耍點暗招……”

畢竟身高上長了一截，畢竟是中鋒的料，花形連續幾拳過去南烈就雙腳不穩靠上了牆。

“哈……哈……”喘著粗氣，南烈捂著隱隱發痛的腹部。

“心虛嗎？”花形的氣息也十分重“因為心虛不敢出手嗎？”

還沒等南烈反應過來，花形拎起他的衣領，極近的距離，“就算你對他道歉了，他原諒了你，我也不會原諒。”

南烈在花形憤怒的眼眸裡看到自己如同潰敗的身影，突然冷笑了一下，嘴角向上翹著，“我……我有什麼心虛的呢……！”

一股蠻力將花形推開，南靠著牆支著身子擦著嘴邊的血跡“心虛？比賽場不就這樣嗎？！贏了就是贏了，輸了就是輸了！”說罷也掄起手一拳向花形揮去。

畢竟之前已經被壓制過久，剛剛那一推已耗掉大部分氣力，南的拳頭已經沒有什麼力道。

“就算是心虛……”南搖晃著身子“那也是因為藤真的事……對你今天的拳頭，我是完全沒有心虛！”

花形感到腹部一緊，南的拳頭重重地打到了自己身上，和之前完全不同的感覺，很痛。

“籃球隊的隊員在全國大賽期間在外面打架，這樣的後果你該很清楚吧？”南大喘著氣，卻也笑道“怎麼看都像是你先出手的吧？”

“……這是我的事……”花形皺著眉頭輕笑道“我可不會心虛。”

“可那人不希望事情鬧大吧……你可是他的隊友呢……”

花形拍掉身上的泥土，整理好在打鬥中褶皺的衣服，“隨便你。”

“可我已經揍了，不是嗎？”花形回過頭“揍出去的拳頭收不回來，既然這樣了不是只得隨你來說？”

“呵呵……”南滑坐到了地上，看著花形的背影，突然喊道“喂，翔陽的。”

“……”花形停住，但沒有轉身。

“有什麼不爽的，明年全國大賽時再說吧，到那時，再比一場，在籃球場上，呵呵……”南雙手搭在膝蓋上，坐在那裡仰著頭望著天空微微地笑著。

2009.1.18 to be continued.

HANA·hana  
by:ivan

-下-

高一時候三年級的久木學長被籃球隊除名了，那是在離與陵南對抗賽的前3天，而久木學長是籃球隊裡絶對的主力後衛。

宣佈這個消息的時候久木並沒有在場，理由大約是打架之類——哪個男生在高中的時候沒打過架？更何況翔陽是雄性荷爾蒙太過昌盛的男校。

[那些外校的不良少年就像是故意來找茬的]事後花形聽到高三的學長們私下交談[久木這傢伙還真衝上去了，真是笨啊……]

那天並不是只有久木一個人，不過其他人都沒有出手，只有作為後衛的最矮的久木衝上去抓著對方的衣領然後就是一拳，其他人在這個過程中只是一旁觀戰。

都是高三的，都是隊友，從事前事發事情發展經過事後……都徹底袖手旁觀狀。

[衝動和勇敢是兩回事吧？這樣可是會被籃球隊除名的。]

除名有怎樣呢？那時花形想，又不是只有這裡可以打籃球，找個球找個場地，哪裡都可以。

把這個想法和藤真說的時候，藤真先是驚訝後而大笑[要不是在學校社團，公共場所是很難找到可以給你打籃球的場地吧？]

今天打了一架，自己毫髮未傷，無論從那個角度看，都是很惡劣的打架行為吧。

要是南揭發了，那就一定完蛋。

還是在全國賽上，打架都打到外縣去了。

好不容易熬到這個比賽後高三的都下了，日後自己絶對是主力……

笨蛋。

“笨蛋花形！你是去買拉麵還是去做拉麵了啊？！”

花形的身影剛出現在向著走廊的病房窗口處，還沒進門，就聽見裡面藤真怒氣滔滔。免不了一陣牢騷後花形才發現坐在一旁看著電視的牧。

“牧來了？”花形把打包的拉麵放好在病床旁的桌子上，看見牧在這裡先是吃了一驚。

“來了好久了”牧站起來說道“是說等你回來我就走，你這個傢伙買個東西也太花時間了吧……”

“就是”藤真挪動著身子準備開動食物。

花形想說說什麼，但還是作罷。只是和牧打了招呼後送他出病房，在走道上聽了一番牧的正義之詞，花形好笑地拍拍牧的肩膀第一次覺得他其實蠻可愛的。

“喲，花形君，你是不是又長高了？”被拍了後的牧抬抬下巴“真的，記得之前你和我還差不多的。”

“呵呵，上了1米9了”花形比划著差距“不過牧還是壯了許多。”

聽他這麼一說，牧哈哈大笑起來，突然想到是在醫院走道上，被護士小姐瞟了一眼後連忙靜下聲“那是當然，蛋白質粉可不是白吃的。不過這麼說起來，明年翔陽的首席中鋒怎麼說也是你了。”

花形攤攤手“誰知道呢。”

“翔陽平均身高太低了，等你們著群高二的上去後，想必會好很多”牧說“不然藤真也太累了。”

“翔陽平均身高的數據上不去，罪魁禍首不就是這個藤真健司嗎？”花形一本正經地抬抬眼鏡。

“哈哈……”

等送牧離開醫院再走回藤真病房門口已經是十分鐘後的事了，看看手錶覺得他應該吃完了，花形才打開房門進去。

可一進門卻看到一臉苦相的藤真望著他，架在病床上的食台上的東西還在上面。

“喲，等我回來收拾殘局嗎？”花形笑著嘆了口氣。

“沒，我一點都沒吃。”說罷指指飯盒。

“怎麼？”

“飯盒裡面一塌糊塗……你提著它去做什麼去了……？”

聽藤真這麼一說，花形連忙走過去看，不看不知道，一看自己都嚇了一跳。湯頭沒多少了，拉麵和配菜緊密團結在了一起，一片海苔蔫蔫地躺在上面。

……之前和南打完後趕在回來，沒注意……

花形吞吞口水，這口水絶對不是因為食慾而產生，而是因為……心虛。

“算了，我再去買一份吧。”不想讓藤真知道他去打架，花形忙欲將拉麵端走。

真要拿走拉麵了，藤真倒還不樂意。護著那一團一塌糊塗的東西藤真一臉不爽“嚇！你浪費！”

“反正你也不會吃了，最多我把它吃了，行吧？！”

“哎，還是我吃吧，等你再去找吃的，又找個幾小時，我不餓死了嗎？”

“我也餓了，讓我吃吧。”

“你餓了可以自己找吃的去，我能找嗎？！”藤真抓過飯盒就夾著拉麵往嘴巴里塞“我吃了，你不能吃了！”

最後藤真還是吃完了那碗拉麵，不過中途怨念了幾次，花形本想說[還不是你自己說吃的？]，但忍忍吞在肚子裡了。

“對不起”等藤真吃完最後一口，抹著嘴巴的時候花形說“你這麼想吃的，卻這樣了。”

花形的道歉反而讓藤真不好意思了“說什麼呢！我不是說我吃了這餐以後就沒機會吃了！下次，下次，恩，馬上！我要去拉麵店裡吃次最熱騰騰的！”

因為藤真的傷勢，翔陽領隊決定等全國賽結束再回去。一來大家可以觀摩觀摩別人的比賽，二來也等藤真傷口穩定了再回去治療。

從醫院回來後花形就一直很擔心。南要是向學校或者向組委會報告說他在比賽期間打架，那他花形透就絶對完蛋了。雖然翔陽的比賽已經結束，但怎麼說都還在賽期。

之後幾天都一直提心吊膽，就差還沒蹲在領隊房間掌握一手消息看有什麼人來打小報告了。特別是前天晚上做夢，夢見自己穿著翔陽的球服做為主力在燈光閃爍的場地裡，廣播員叫著自己的名字，然後四下澎湃。就在他得意地準備上場時，一個留在西瓜皮腦袋的傢伙突然站出來，指著他說[這個人打架！要被禁賽！]。然後一群穿著制服的人就把他架了出去。他一直呼喊著藤真的名字可伸出的手總夠不著一臉焦急的藤真，然後越喊越起卻也越多人把他架走……花形一身冷汗醒來後才想起，今天是賽程最後一天了。

海南進了四強，藤真把牧送的西瓜吃了個乾淨，還不屑地說“看，零蛋。”

最後結束那天所有球隊都要有個代表出場參加閉幕式，藤真堅持自己要去。頭上的繃帶還沒結開，大家都很擔心，他卻扛著旗子先走了。

因為沒有得到什麼好名次，翔陽的位置並不好，其實就是在角落裡。但因為藤真那扎眼的繃帶頭，一時大家都向他那裡看。花形已經聽到旁邊觀眾席裡女生的叫喊，各種版本的[好帥好帥！]

“這個小子……”花形撐著下巴嘆氣。

另外還有就是……似乎沒看到南。

“南幾天前就回學校了。”閉幕式結束後花形遇見了牧。那時海南和翔陽這2個神奈川的代表隊一起跑到住宿的空地上放煙花。其他人都鬧哄哄的，牧挑了個安靜點的地方和花形說“你找他是想揍他？”

“早就揍了。”花形說。

牧愣愣，驚訝道“你還真做了？！”

“恩，那天你去醫院那次。”

“沒人知道嗎？”牧說“被知道就完蛋了。”

“他……似乎沒和人說”花形苦笑道“不然我還能站在這裡？”

“要是他還真告狀那才叫下流”牧嘆了口氣“嚇，早知道我也去揍了……”

“啊，要是是你的話，難說會上報呢……”

“……”牧無語“不說這個了，說起來，好像一直沒看到藤真。”

花形突然大笑起來，牧不知所以地看著他“他啊……他還在努力地向領隊申請自由活動啊……”

“啊？等下煙花會後還有聚餐，他不去了？”

“不了不了，要是申請通過的話——在公園關門前我們要去次藻岩山，啊……還有拉麵街……”花形撓著頭說“這麼安排時間還有點緊張呢。”

藻岩山上可以看到整個札幌。

上面是閃耀的星星，下面是鮮活的燈光，夏天晚上的遊客很多，坐著纜車緩緩上升的同時心也會安寧下來。

車廂裡充斥著薰衣草的味道，聞了這麼多天醫院的消毒水，差點忘了現在是北海道薰衣草最茂盛的季節。

同車的一位女遊客手上捧了許多，有個小孩子問她要了一支樂呵呵地在車廂裡跑來跑去。

“啊，真對不起各位隊友們，我會在山頂尋找你們的燈光，我與你們同在~”藤真故做悲哀地感嘆，說完卻是樂顛樂顛的。

“牧說，他會放大的那支菸花”看著即將上升到最高處的纜車花形說“他說在山頂也可以看見。”

等到了山頂才感覺到，風真是十分的大。

“頭這麼吹著沒事吧？”花形示意著藤真的傷，擋著風道。

“戴著帽子呢，沒事的啦~~”藤真乾脆地在山頂跑著步，之前在車廂遇見的小孩也跟著他鬧起來。

本想阻止他，話還沒說出來花形就覺得似乎真的太操心了。

馬上高二的夏天就要結束了。

不久之後，這個人就要成為隊長，成為帶領全隊的人，成為不能把隊友扔下自己去玩耍的人。

擔當一切的人。

“算了，就讓他玩著吧……”花形把手插進口袋，深深地笑著。

“啊……果然一段時間沒運動體力不行了……”和小孩鬧騰了一會藤真就找了個椅子坐了下了，可那小傢伙卻還在那裡蹦達，還不時地拉著他喊“哥哥~~”

“哥哥~~~再和我一起玩嘛~”

“不行了，哥哥老了。”

“哥哥~~~繼續跑啊~”

“沒看見哥哥有傷嗎？！”

“哥哥~~~”

“再喊我生氣了！”

“不是啦哥哥~~~你看好大的煙花啊~~~~~~~”

“喲？”藤真回頭看去，正是煙花最絢爛精采一瞬，彩色的煙火映照著天空，周圍的一切都亮了起來，泛著橘色的光。然後消融在鈷藍色的夜裡。

“真精采。”是花形的聲音。

藤真笑笑“是啊。”

2009.7.27 the end.


End file.
